The Next Generation:Forever LlanCharles
by lilnate13
Summary: This is the fourth and final Season of The Next Generation series! LlanCharles residents are in danger! Someone who is -A is out to get them and looking for clues to find out who's -A.
1. Who's dead?

**This is a Premiere of the Next Generation final season, Next Generation:Forever LlanCharles. Thank You everyone for reading my stories and follow and liking these characters of LlanCharles and follow them struggling situations. After I finish this last season I'm making a spinoff of the next generation by having the younger kids having situations of their own. I hope you guys enjoy S4 Part 1.**

**Part 1:**

At the Buchanan's Mansion, Destiny is so worried about her daughter, Kaya and hope nothing happens to her. Destiny was going to call the police and tell them to search for Kaya. Her daughter, Charlene Buchanan-Morgan stops her mother to call the police.

" Mom don't! We have to wait till Dad and the others shows up."

" I can't wait Charlene! Kaya is in danger and you telling me to wait?" Destiny argues.

" Mom come down." said Charlene.

" Don't tell me to calm the hell down!" yelled Destiny.

Charlene was looking angry and was about to walk away but, Destiny stop her.

" Charlene wait! Look I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm just nervous and worried about Kaya. I mean what if Kaya won't come back to us. What if who ever got will hurt her and getting me back from murder Michelle."

Charlene gave her mother a big hug and cries as well. " It's ok mommy! I know your scared and I am too. We have to be strong for Kaya! Whatever she is I know she's scared to death as we are!"

-NXT-

At a strange hotel, Kaya was thrown on the floor looking beating up lately. The guy in the mask starting beating her to death as she was screaming bloody murder. The man in the mask gave her a good punch in the face and knock her out and laid her to bed and took a pics off his phone and sent a message to Matthew Buchanan.

-NXT-

At the same hotel where Sam Manning had Kaya. Matthew and Drew went investigate the room and saw a dead body on floor cover with blood. Drew was clueless and went investigate the body. Drew gasped and couldn't believe in his eyes.

" No way!" said Drew.

" What! Who is it?" asked Matthew.

" It's Sam Manning! It looks like he's been dead for a while." Drew answered.

" What! That can't be? He's the one that kidnapped Kaya!" Matthew argues.

" It looks like someone else must have Kaya after they finished the job! But who? Who will do something like this?" asked Drew.

Matthew got a text message from a Blocked ID showing a pics of Kaya laying in bed knock out cold and the message was under the photo as Matthew read it.

**" Pay Back is a bitch! One of the Buchanan's will die tonight! **

** -A**

" What? Someone is after our family! What do they want!" yelled Drew.

Matthew shook his head and was cluess, " I don't know but who ever it is it's trying to kill my baby girl and I will **NOT **let that happens!" yelled Matthew.

-NXT-

Driving in a 2013 red Honda Truck, Ryder Ford was driving as Danny Morgan was riding with him. Ryder never did trust Danny after he attempt hurt Tammy when they was in college. Ryder will make sure that Danny won't be near his wife, Tammy nor his kids. As they was driving Danny start the conversation.

" Nice Truck!" he said.

" Thanks." Ryder replied.

" Where you get at?" asked Danny.

" It was a gift from Tammy's father, Shun." Ryder answered.

" Really? Wow! I thought Shun hated you?"

" That was long time ago! It's different now!"

" Like how? You was the one that lie to your girl about working with Will Zacchara well, Sam Manning." said Danny.

" I didn't know that till Drew told all of us and it was a mistake! Don't you dare tell me anything to make me feel like the bad guy and you left your wife and son here at LlanCharles while you head off to Port Charles thinking you was dead! I would never do that to Tammy or Caitlyn, Aiden and Sophia! And let's not forget you abuse my wife back in college."

" That was a mistake! I change Ryder!" Danny argues.

" How! You still the jackass that turn on his own family and never told the truth! I still don't trust you!" yelled Ryder.

" I don't give a _**Fuck **_that you don't believe me! I don't care what anybody else thinks of me! The only thing I care about is Clair and my son, Joseph! I don't blame you to hate me, I know what I did wrong in the past was bad. Please let's focus on what's really matter our family is in danger and we can't any longer!" Danny replied.

-NXT-

Back at LlanCharles Police deportment, Lucas and Randy Buchanan was working with James Morgan to go through the computer and look for where Michelle Skype could be.

" Found the location where Michelle might be?" Lucas asked James.

James shook his head, " Not a clue! Face it we can't find her."

' Hey maybe AJ Chandler will help us!" asked Randy.

James got angry when he heard AJ's name, " AJ? Why the _**Hell**_do we need his help?" he asked.

Randy was looking kinda confused now, " To help find Michelle."

" We don't need that baluster to come back here in LlanCharles after what did ruin me and Charlene marriage! He can stay the _**Hell**_where he's are in Pine Valley where he's dead gay Aunt Marissa buried at the Century !" yelled James.

" What the _**Fuck**_you say _**Punk!**"_ someone yelled from behind.

As they turns around, AJ Chandler is back in LlanCharles with a new hair cut and beard trim up and look successful. When James saw him he was getting angry but not as angry as AJ when James talks about his Aunt Marissa.

-NXT-

At the Buchanan's Enterprise, Henry Morrassco and Giles Anderson was checking out the place and found a bunch of dead security guys and workers found dead. Henry and Giles didn't know what to believe but, when they check the safe all the money was gone and want to know what happend to the money.

" What the _**Hell!**_what happend to the _**Damn**_money!" yelled Henry.

Giles shook his head and don't have clue, " I don't know! Maybe it's Franco, Colby or something."

" _**Damn!**" _yelled Henry as he slam his hand on the desk. " Now how are we suppose to tell Matthew that the money is gone? He's going flip out when he's find out!" asked Henry.

" We won't just like I won't tell my boyfriend, Kevin about this!" Giles replied.

As soon he say that, Kevin walks in and screamed bloody murder and Henry and Giles ran so quick to get to Kevin.

" Kevin! What are you doing here? I thought you have to work?" asked Giles.

" I did! But, I got off early to spend time with you. What the hell is going on?" asked Kevin.

" Nothing!" Giles lie. And got close to Kevin and hugged him. " Why don't you go home and watch Kelsey. And I'll be home soon!"

" What are you hiding from me!" yelled Kevin as he back away from him.

' Nothing! I got this! Please just home!' asked Giles.

Kevin looks at Henry as he was feeling guilty now, " Henry! Do you like to tell what's going on?"

Henry looks at Giles as Giles shook his head, " Sorry bro! I have to tell him! He might be in danger next!"

" Next?" asked Kevin. " What the hell going on! Who's after me!" He yelled.

-NXT-

Back at the strange hotel, The guy in the mask calls someone on the phone while Kaya is still knock out.

" Hello? Michelle! I need you and Colby to get rid of Kim and dump her body in the river and put a note from me when someone find her body. Thanks bye!" said -A.

After he hung up, he took a sip of his wine and searching on the computer and looking through Drew Buchanan's criminal record and start changing it.

To Be Continued...

Part 2.


	2. Dead Body in the lake!

**Previously on The Next Generation:Forever LlanCharles,**

**At the Buchanan's Mansion, Destiny is so worried about her daughter, Kaya and hope nothing happens to her. Destiny was going to call the police and tell them to search for Kaya. Her daughter, Charlene Buchanan-Morgan stops her mother to call the police.**

**" Mom don't! We have to wait till Dad and the others shows up."**

**" I can't wait Charlene! Kaya is in danger and you telling me to wait?" Destiny argues.**

**" Mom comes down." said Charlene.**

**" Don't tell me to calm the hell down!" yelled Destiny.**

**Charlene was looking angry and was about to walk away but, Destiny stop her.**

**" Charlene wait! Look I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm just nervous and worried about Kaya. I mean what if Kaya won't come back to us. What if who ever got will hurt her and getting me back from murder Michelle."**

**-PNXT-**

**At a strange hotel, Kaya was thrown on the floor looking beating up lately. The guy in the mask starting beating her to death as she was screaming bloody murder. The man in the mask gave her a good punch in the face and knock her out and laid her to bed and took a pics off his phone and sent a ****message to Matthew Buchanan.**

**-PNXT-**

**Matthew got a text message from a Blocked ID showing a pics of Kaya laying in bed knock out cold and the message was under the photo as Matthew read it.**

**" Pay Back is a bitch! One of the Buchanan's will die tonight! **

** -A**

**" What? Someone is after our family! What do they want!" yelled Drew.**

**Matthew shook his head and was cluess, " I don't know but who ever it is it's trying to kill my baby girl and I will NOT let that happens!" yelled Matthew.**

**-PNXT-**

**Back at the strange hotel, The guy in the mask calls someone on the phone while Kaya is still knock out.**

**" Hello? Michelle! I need you and Colby to get rid of Kim and dump her body in the river and put a note from me when someone find her body. Thanks bye!" said -A.**

**After he hung up, he took a sip of his wine and searching on the computer and looking through Drew Buchanan's criminal record and start changing it**.

**Part 2:**

Back at the Buchanan's mansion, Alania Buchanan saw Sabrina Bouchie and Tammy Evans-Ford coming in. Alania hugged both Sabrina and Tammy and ask was they alright?

" Yeah! Where fine! Thank god that Sabrina came in just in time before Sam Manning or Franco come to get me." Tammy replied.

" That's good! Hey! Have you heard from brother, Drew yet?" Alania ask Sabrina.

" A few minutes ago. He said that he might know Kaya is. So, him and Mr. Buchanan are looking for her now." Sabrina answered.

" Good! I just they just find Kaya in time before mom goes paranoid again!" said Alania.

-NXT-

Back at the strange hotel, Drew Buchanan got up and asks his father, Matthew did this -A person tells him where he might be with Kaya.

" The only thing he send me was to meet him at 1245 Street Avenue." Matthew replied.

" 1245 Street Avenue? Is that where Grandpa Bo dies in explosion few years ago?" asked Drew.

" Yeah." said Matthew.

" Why do this -A person wants to meet you there?" asked Drew.

" I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

" I'll go with you to check it out." said Drew as they was about to leave but, Officer George and the Police was there at the door.

" Going somewhere Buchanan!" George ask Drew.

" Guys thank god your here! There a dead body on the ground and I think it's Sam Manning."

" I know who it is! But I also know that you murder him also! That's right! Drew Buchanan your under arrest in the case of Sam Manning death!" George answered.

Drew was shock and then turn toward his father, Matthew as he was pissed off at George and know what he's up to.

-NXT-

As Cole Skype was walking inside the place where -A want to meet him at. It was creepy and old and it was too dark to see. Cole heard something and knows he's not alone.

" Hello? Is somebody here?" asked Cole.

Then, Cole saw a picture of his grandpa Bo with his Great Uncle Clint and his Great Grandfather, Asa Buchanan on the floor.

" Is anybody here?" Cole asked again. As soon he say that! Someone came behind with a black jacket with a hoodie and knock Cole out with a baseball bat.

The Person remove the hoodie and it was revealed that Kiki Jerome is part of -A Team along with her father, Franco, Michelle and Colby Chandler.

Kiki dials the number and call someone, " Hello! Yes! Cole Skype is here at 1245 Street Avenue. I'll do my best! bye!"

Kiki hung up the phone and drag Cole up stairs.

-NXT-

At Victor Lord Jr. and Tea's old home, Victor Lord the third and Liam McBain was going though some of his dad's old stuff and looking for clues is Victor Lord Jr. was part of the -A TEAM since Drew call them earlier about Sam Manning is dead someone who is -A got Kaya.

" Man this is too much looking! Do you think that your Dad is part of the -A Team?" asked Liam.

" He has to be! I remember he was acting strange two weeks before he was found dead. Nobody knows what's going on except for Todd Manning!" said Victor.

" So do you think your Uncle Todd is behind this also?"

" I don't know! My mom, my dad, and Jack didn't trust him! Did you know that Todd Manning rape Marty Saybrooke?" asked Victor.

" I heard! My father told me that."

" Yeah! Your father, John really did hated that guy!" Victor laughed.

" Yeah, Well we got something in common, both our dads hated Todd Manning!" Liam laughed along with Victor.

" We need to find some clues what my dad is hiding from me and my family." said Victor and Liam nods his head in agreement.

Liam picks up a paper that has all the Buchanan's name on it. " Yo Victor! Check this out! Why do your dad have a piece of paper of all the Buchanan's name?" he asked.

" What?" said Victor as he was walking close to Liam to see the paper with all the Buchanan's name on it.

" Yeah! See! Their Grandfather Asa, Uncle Bo, Grandpa Clint, Mom, Aunt Jessica, Uncle Rex, Uncle Joey of course! Along with Matthew and David and then there's me, Bree, Ryder, Lucas, Drew, Charlene, Alaina, Kaya, and Randy. What the hell does this mean?" yelled Liam.

" It means that The Buchanan's are in danger! And it looks like Your Grandpa Asa, Grandpa Clint and Uncle Bo was planned for their death! Who ever it is it's looking for something valueable and couldn't find it. We need to tell the others!" said Victor.

" Right!" Liam replied. As they was leaving the place.

-NXT-

Ryder Ford and Danny Morgan went to Spring Field Lake to search for investigation around the lake.

" Ok? Now tell me why we are searching around Spring Field Lake?" asked Danny as he was looking around with his flashlights.

" We are searching for clues about this -A person." Ryder replied as he was searching around the lake with his flashlights.

" This is stupid! Can't the police just track the person down?"

Ryder turns around and talking serious with Danny, " Look! I tired of you being a **_Bitch!_ **Grow up man! Not just my family in danger yours too! Your Crazy Uncle is working with Michelle and who ever this -A person is!"

" I know! Do you think I'm happy about that? Well, I'm not! I don't want nothing happened to my brother my sister nor my wife and son! I will make sure that this -A person get what he deserves!"

As soon he say that, They saw a dead body in the lake. Danny pointed to the lake and show Ryder and they both gasped.

" Wait! It's that girl Kim! I seen her at Shelter. What the hell happened to her?" asked Ryder.

" Maybe this -A person is the reason that she's dead just like Sam Manning!" Danny replied as Ryder got a text from a Blocked Caller ID.

_**It's a shame a pretty girl like her has to die! If I didn't get rid of her she would expose my secret.**_

_** -A**_

" This -A person is really starting to bug me! How are we suppose to find this -A person?" asked Danny.

Ryder shook his head, " I don't know But, We need to find him _**ASAP!**_Before he hurt anybody else!" yelled Ryder.

-NXT-

At Dominique's house, Joshua Buchanan was there to pick up his girlfriend, Dominique Price and his five yrs old daughter, Mestiny Buchanan and take them to the Buchanan's mansion without giving Dominique an explanation why.

While Joshua was packing up Mestiny and Dominique's things in the car, Dominique talk him loud enough for Joshua to hear her.

" Joshua! What the _**Hell**_ is going on? Why are you so rushing me and Mestiny to your grandparents mansion?" she asked.

" I'll explain to you on the way!" Joshua replied as he was still packing up.

" No! You going to tell me right now!' Dominique slams the trunk. " What's going on? Your hiding something. Are you selling Drugs again, Joshua!" asked Dominique.

" No! Trust me I'm not!"

" Then what is the reason? Joshua you can tell me anything! We promise each other that we won't keep secret from each other." Dominique wrap her arms around his neck as Joshua wraps his arms around hers.

" I wish I can tell you But, I don't know how you going to react?" said Joshua.

" Babe! You can tell me anything! Tell me! What's wrong?" she asked.

Joshua took a deep breath and told her the truth, " You and Mestiny are in danger now! This -A person is out to kill the love ones of the Buchanan's Family and I can't lose you and Mestiny!" cried Joshua.

Dominique rub the tears off his eyes and was happy that the man she loved will do anything to protect her and their daughter.

" Joshua! I'm so sorry! I'm glad I got that I got a man like you will do anything to protect the ones you loved!" Dominique smiled.

" Of course! I love you and Mestiny in all my heart! I can't lose you!"

" And you won't!" said Dominique as she kiss him.

-NXT-

Back at the strange hotel, This -A person have copies of Ryder and Danny at Spring Field Lake when they saw Kim's body and also When Joshua and Dominique kiss. And have plans for them!

To Be Continued...

Part 3.


	3. Destiny turns dark!:O

******Previously on The Next Generation:Forever LlanCharles,**

**Back at the Buchanan's mansion, Alania Buchanan saw Sabrina Bouchie and Tammy Evans-Ford coming in. Alania hugged both Sabrina and Tammy and ask was they alright?**

**" Yeah! Where fine! Thank god that Sabrina came in just in time before Sam Manning or Franco come to get me." Tammy replied.**

**" That's good! Hey! Have you heard from brother, Drew yet?" Alania ask Sabrina.**

**" A few minutes ago. He said that he might know Kaya is. So, him and Mr. Buchanan are looking for her now." Sabrina answered**

**-PNXT-**

**" Going somewhere Buchanan!" George ask Drew.**

**" Guys thank god your here! There a dead body on the ground and I think it's Sam Manning."**

**" I know who it is! But I also know that you murder him also! That's right! Drew Buchanan your under arrest in the case of Sam Manning death!" George answered.**

**Drew was shock and then turn toward his father, Matthew as he was pissed off at George and know what he's up to.**

**-PNXT-**

**" Is anybody here?" Cole asked again. As soon he say that! Someone came behind with a black jacket with a hoodie and knock Cole out with a baseball bat.**

**The Person remove the hoodie and it was revealed that Kiki Jerome is part of -A Team along with her father, Franco, Michelle and Colby Chandler.**

**Kiki dials the number and call someone, " Hello! Yes! Cole Skype is here at 1245 Street Avenue. I'll do my best! bye!"**

**Kiki hung up the phone and drag Cole up stairs.**

**-PNXT-**

**Back at the strange hotel, This -A person have copies of Ryder and Danny at Spring Field Lake when they saw Kim's body and also When Joshua and Dominique kiss. And have plans for them!**

**Part 3:**

At The Buchanan's Mansion, Sarah and Tammy couldn't believe that Destiny is going pernoid for the lost of her daughter, Kaya.

" What? She's pernoid? Is she alright? asked Tammy.

" She's alright for now!" Alania replied. " We need to find to find Kaya fast! I don't want nothing happing to her!" cried Alaina.

" We all do! But, we have to brave for Kaya! Don't worried Drew and your father will find her." said Sarah as she hugs Alania while Alania cries on her shoulder.

-NXT-

Back at the hotel, Drew Buchanan is sort of confuse now but Matthew knows what Officer George is doing. He always wants revenge from all the Buchanan's.

" What? why do you think I murder Sam Manning?" asked Drew.

" Oh please! Don't give me that excuse! We all know how you Buchanan's really are! You're a murderer it's in your blood! Just like your father here when he murder Eddie Ford!" Officer George replied.

Matthew walks up to the guy and threaten him, " Listen to me! And listen good! Don't you dare call my son a murderer! And don't you ever mention me murder Eddie Ford or You will be the one whose dead!"

" Like I'm really afraid of you."

" You should be!" yelled Matthew.

Officer George tells his guys to take Drew away and leaves Matthew alone.

Matthew text his wife, Destiny that he's going to meet up with this -A person the place where his father dies in an explosion.

-NXT-

Back at the Police Station, AJ Chandler was mad and pissed off now and was going to attack James Morgan.

" What you say moutha _**Fucker!**_yelled AJ.

" I say you need to go back to Pine Valley where your gay aunt is buried at!" yelled James.

" **Bitch!" **yelled AJ. as he was attacking James Morgan. Lucas and Randy Buchanan broke up the fight.

Lucas calms AJ down, " calm down man! He's not worth it! He's just a punk _**ass bitch!**_Won't take care of his _**fucking **_family!"

" Excuse me?" said James.

" Yeah! You a punk _**ass bitch!**_ I don't see why my sister see's in you! You're a jerk! You file custody for Steve!" yelled Lucas.

" Because Charlene sent me a restraining order!" James replied.

" It wasn't her! It was my father who did it!" Lucas answered.

" Mr. Buchanan? Why would he do that?" asked James.

" Because he don't trust you!" Randy answered. " You broke Charlene's heart messing with another woman!"

" The reason I did that was she was messing around with AJ!" yelled James.

" We didn't have sex James! Me and Charlene are just friends!" AJ told him the truth.

" I don't believe that!" said James.

" It's true James! my sister will never do that to you!" yelled Randy.

James laughed. " So I'm the bad guy here?"

" Yes you are! If you want trust from her, you have to earn it!" yelled Lucas.

-NXT-

Back to the Buchanan mansion, Destiny Evans-Buchanan was reading her text message that Matthew sent her but, she was interrupted by her daughter Charlene, her grandson, Joshua, his girlfriend, Dominique and their daughter, Mestiny.

" Hey mom! look who's here!" said Charlene.

Destiny was happy and surprise to see her grandson, his girlfriend and her great-grand baby. " Joshua! Thank god your here!" she hugged him.

" Oh Grandma!" Joshua laughed.

" Now give granny some sugar." Destiny kiss him on the cheek.

" Grandma!" said Joshua as Dominique, Mestiny and Charlene was started laughing.

" Oh! That's so cute!" Dominique laughed.

Joshua gave his girlfriend the look, " Ha! Ha! very funny!"

" I remember he always wants kisses from his granny when he was little.

" The time he was sleeping in dryer!" Charlene laughed.

" Not helping Auntie Charlene!" said Joshua.

Mestiny drew a picture for Destiny of her and Mestiny.

" Here is a picture for you Grandma!" said Mestiny.

" Oh! It's beautiful!" said Destiny as she gave Mestiny hugs and kisses. " I love it!"

" You do!" said Mestiny.

" Of course I do! how about I'll make some batch of cookies for you, Steve and Izzy?" said Destiny.

" Yeah!" cheered Mestiny.

" Ok! Go and tell your cousins and I'll be there in the kitchen in the minute!"

" Yes mam!" said Mestiny. As soon she was gone, Destiny asks Joshua have he found Kaya yet.

Joshua nods his head, " Not yet? I'm still keep the look out for her."

Destiny cries in tears, " Oh my baby is gone!"

Dominique was trying to cheer her up, " It will be alright! How about on the weekend me, you, Charlene, Alaina, Ally, Hilary along with Sarah, Sabrina and Tammy go to the Spa. You really need it!"

" I don't know! I'm still has to be caution on Kaya."

" Mom it will be alright! Dad and the others are looking for her. Come on mom!" said Charlene.

" Alright! But, excuse As I call your dad." said Destiny as they all left. Destiny dials the number and call someone.

" Alright! I did what you want me to do! I call the police on my son now please! Give me my daughter!" said Destiny.

The person she's talking to is -A.

" Your not off the hook! There's one more thing I need you to do." said -A.

" What is it? Anything to bring my daughter back home!" Destiny replied.

Come to 1245 Street Avenue and murder your husband." -A answered.

Destiny gasped and couldn't believe what he just said and was even crying more in tears.

To Be Continued...

Part 4.


	4. Are you ok?

_**Sorry for the delay everyone! I was too busy writing stories of Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction called " Rugrats Growing Up!" I so happy for everyone stop by and read my OLTL Fanfiction! Here's Part 4!**_

_**Part 4:**_

_**Matthew POV**_

_**I made it to the place where -A wants to meet me at, Who ever is this -A person is better have my daughter, Kaya. It's very creepy in here. I haven't been here since my father, Bo Buchanan die here in an explosion. My father was trick by Carl Peterson who also Jeffrey mentor. I hate it that my dear friend Jeffrey King lies to me. He was just pretend to be my friend and Carl Peterson has access to us Buchanan and trick my father to go in the warehouse and get exploded. It makes me mad every time I think about it. **_

_**I look around and make sure nobody wasn't walking behind and check for clues.**_

" Come out -A!" I yelled out loud. " I know you're in here, show yourself!"

" Well, Well, Well or is it Mr. Buchanan!" said a girl who sound familiar like I heard her before.

I turn around and gasped and couldn't believe in my eyes, " Kiki? Kiki Jerome?"

_**Kiki Jerome was wearing a black jacket and wearing black gloves, pants and shoes. Let me tell you, she just like her father, Franco.**_

" Hello Mr. Buchanan! It's good to see you again!" she smiled.

" You? You was behind this?" I yelled.

" Not really. I have help for some friends." Kiki smiled.

" Who is your friends?" I asked her.

_**As soon I say that, I group of people was coming in different direction as I was set up or something. They the symbol like Jeffrey and Victor Jr. on their black jacket. And they all have their hoodies and mask on so I won't see them.** _

" Guys! Revealed yourself!" Kiki yelled.

_**One guy took off his mask and reveled himself. It's Franco from Port Charles! Franco was grinning at me like he have plans for me. Then two other guys took off their mask and show their self and it was Colby Chandler and Jeffrey King. The next other two was Nate Salinger and Kim. And the last person who revealed their self was shocking enough, It's EDDIE FORD! I thought I kill the guy how is he still alive?**_

" Eddie Ford?" I said.

" Long time no see! Yes it's me you _**Punk!**_ Now I going to destroy you and your family!" he yelled.

-NXT-

_**Destiny POV**_

_**I did what -A told me to do. I turn in my son, Drew Buchanan, now I want my daughter, Kaya home and safe. I was in the lake waiting for -A. I shouldn't do this alone in the dark where it's foggy also. I can't see anything from here, I was checking my cell phone and was waiting for Him or her. Suddenly I heard a crack noise in the woods and I was looking around. **_

" Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked.

**_As soon I turn around, I saw a person wearing a dark black jacket wearing a mask that looks like Matthew's mom, Mrs. B. and this person was holding a knife like he or she was going to kill me in the lake. I screams as loud as I can and start running away as fast I could but suddenly it was another one in front of me that grabs me and he has a mask that looks like Darren Price. I screams as loud as I can but someone was behind me put something over my nose that makes me pass out. Once I know it, I was dump in the lake drowning. And there was no sight a trait where was two people that was wearing a mask that looks like Momma Nora nor Darren. _**

-NXT-

**_Lucas POV_**

**_I drove back home to check on my wife, Molly while my little brother, Randy is keeping in eye on AJ Chandler and James Morgan and finding out more clues about this -A person. It was dark with no lights on and this is strange! Why would Molly would not have any lights in this time of the night? I got out of my SUV and went through my keys to find the house keys. As soon I found it, I open the door and saw the TV is on watching "General Hospital" reruns. I heard Molly coming upstairs moaning and screaming saying "OH YES!"_**

**_I went upstairs and heard her coming from our bedroom, As I quietly opens the door I saw TJ on top of my wife, Molly having sex! What the fuck is going on in here? I'm just pissed as ever! My Uncle Clint side is about to come out._**

"MOLLY!" I yelled as they both looks at me as scared.

" Honey! I didn't know you will be here so soon!" said Molly as she was cover herself.

"I bet you didn't! Too busy having sex with TJ Ashford! Is this what you was doing all this time while I was gone?" I ask her.

_**TJ put on his clothes and was trying to leave**_, " I think I'll should be going now!"

I slam the door so he won't leave, " _**WHERE THE**__** HELL** __**YOU GOING? YOUR NOT LEAVING AFTER THIS!"** _I_** punch him in the jaw like my Uncle Clint did when he punch that guy at Shelter and ran him over to the bookshelves as it was broken. Molly screams while she was still in the bed cover, " LUCAS STOP**_! PLEASE!"

I don't give a _**fuck**_ what she say, I'm going to beat the living hell out of this dude! " _**LIKE TO** __**FUCK**_ _**ON MY WIFE HUH?"** **As the beat the shit out of him as he was cut up bruise and bleeding to death.**_

_**Then I pick him up and did my finale, I threw the mother Fucker straight to the window as he landed 15 feets. I don't know if he's dead or not but, It show felt good release my anger.**_

_**" ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY THE**__** HELL** __**WOULD YOU DO THAT TO TJ!" Molly yells at me.**_

" Really? Are you defending him?" I asked her.

" Well he hurt, Lucas!"

" What about me? Do you ever think about what I will felt when I find out my wife is cheating on me with her ex?" I ask her.

" Honey you don't understand! This is the first time of my life since two months I have sex! We never had _**SEX!**_ _**YOU WAS TOO BUSY WITH YOUR BUCHANAN'S FAMILY!"** _she yelled at me.

" _**I know that we having had sex for months but MY FAMILY NEEDS ME! Kaya is going through her stage and now she's missing! Your son! My nephew is going through being a dad and you didn't give him any tips of being a father! You expect me or Drew to talk to him while YOU Just yells at him that he shouldn't mess with a black hooker! YOU KNOW WHAT? BY TOMORROW, YOU WILL GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" As soon I storms off, Molly was coming after me telling me that she don't have a place to stay.**_

_**" MAYBE TJ HAVE A HOME BACK IN PORT CHARLES! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHERE YOU STAY YOU DIRTY WHORE!"** _I slams the door in her face as she broke down crying.

-NXT-

_**Giles POV**_

_**I went and took Kevin home, As we stop by the house, Kevin asks me if there something he should be worried about.**_

I nodded. " No! Everything is fine!'

" Is it about you dad, Kyle married that Oliver guy?" he asked me.

" No! I'm cool with it! Oliver is a great guy for my dad. I'm happy to see my dad is happy."

" Well I'm happy for you! Now come here and get some of this chocolate." as Kevin kiss me tenderly as we was going the moment. We got out the car, I lift up Kevin as I took him in the house in the bed as we made love. Kevin wrap his legs between mine as we was enjoying the moment.

-NXT-

_**Joshua POV**_

_**It's been hours since my grandma, Destiny been gone, where could she possibly be? I'm sitting down and was worried as ever. My girlfriend, Dominique just got done putting our daughter, Mestiny to bed. Dominique sat besides me and ask me was I'm ok.**_

" I'm fine! I'm just worried about my grandmother that's all." I told her.

" Do you know where exactly she might be? Did she call you or text you where she might be?" asked Dominique.

" No! And that's the scary part! My Grandma always tells me where she might be! It's not like her!" As I was shaking to death.

Dominique hold on to me and told everything was going to be ok. " Maybe Your grandma contact with your Aunts?"

_**As soon she say that, Aunt Alania screams bloody murder as me and Dominique made it to the kitchen, I saw Tammy, Sabrina, and Aunt Charlene gather around Aunt Alania as she hold out her phone. It was a text message from -A! It's a picture of my grandma drowning in the water.**_

_**IF YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR MOTHER ALIVE, YOU MUST GIVE ME THE BUCHANAN FORTURE AND BRING TO THE LAKE!**_

_**KISS. KISS! -A!**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Part 5.**_


	5. Drunk Man gone crazy!

_**This is really getting Scandal! It's been two days since Destiny was missing and it's been four weeks since -A kidnapped Kaya! Everyone in LlanCharles is not the same anymore and now Man the Year Gala is in few days! Who will be Man of the Year? Who will find Destiny? Are they really going to catch this -A person Find Out!:0**_

_**Part 5:**_

_**Drew POV**_

**I been in jail for days! I was accuse of murder Sam Manning and I don't know why! This happening all over again when I murder Carl Peterson and I was sent away! I'm trying to to change the best I can now I goot my family here to protect me. I bet who ever this -A person is really trying torn down the Buchanan Family. Our family has been Generation to Generation. This -A knows a lot about me from my past and cause me in jail. **

**My girlfriend, Sabrina, my son, Joshua and his girlfriend, Dominique along with my two brothers Lucas and Randy was here for me. Joshua and Dominique was worried about Kaya and Mom. Lucas have a break up issue with my ex, Molly. Randy have feelings for Layla Spencer which she back with her boyfriend Johnny Abbott. And Sabrina is dealing with someone who is threading her and she hold, a secrets from me. So, I started off with my son and his girlfriend.**

**"**_ Josh! Domnique! What's wrong?" I asked._

_" It's nothing Dad! he lie._

_" It show is something to me. Come and explain me your old man something. Is this about your grandma?" I asked. **Joshua still looks even sadder when I mention my mom. I feel the same way! I miss my mom! And now Dad went undercover by himself and I'm worried about him a lot.**_

_" Son! I know your afraid about your grandma and so am I! I promise you we will find her."_

_" How can you find her if you are lock up!" Joshua told me._

_" K! You have a point there. But, I'll will find a way to get out of this dump and help find your grandmother." I promise him._

_Lucas put his arm on Joshua's shoulder and smile, " We will do the best we can! Ok!" _

_Joshua nod his head, " Thanks Uncle Lucas! Can _excuse me! I need to make a phone call." Domnique follow him outside.

**I look at my twin brother, Lucas who looks still pissed off about Molly. **" Hey! You ok?" I asked him.

Lucas looks at me like I'm slow or something. " Do I look ok? Of course I'm NOT! I ended me and Molly marriage! Molly cheats on me with her ex! TJ ASHFORD! He brought his punk ass back to LlanCharles and slept with my wife! How can you get over that!"

I shook my head and didn't have the answer to advise him,, " I don't know bro! I wish I can tell you."

" You want to know the funniest thing! She didn't even apolygize! She took his side instead of me!"

" Have you told Josh yet?" I asked him.

" No! If I do I will break the kid heart! I can't do that to him! He like a son to me." cried Lucas.

I nod my head, " I know! Thank You for spending time with him when I didn't have a chance to."

Lucas shook his head, " Anytime bro! And I will do anything to get you out this dump! I own you a lot!"

-NXT-

**Victor the third POV**

_**I'm here at Shelter drinking and having a lot of stuff on my mind. My sister, Dani revealed that my father Victor is still alive but don't know where? my uncle, Todd is suppose to look for him. I'm just freak out as everyone else was. Twenty-seven years thought your father is dead and really he's alive all this time? I couldn't think straight now. While I was feeling gloomy my cousin Todd Jr. and my friend James Morgan came to see me.**_

" Hey Victor!" Todd was feeling satisfied. " What's wrong? I try calling you and you didn't respond my calls."

" I did too. What's wrong bro!" James was being concern about me. " Why are you avoiding us?"

" There a lot going on! I don't know how to explain it." I replied as I feeling like crap.

" You can tell us anything! Were here for you man! What is it?" James was trying to get to the point.

" My Dad... My Dad is A-l-i-v-e!" I elaborate to them. As soon I told them, They was all in a shock now and thought I was lying to them but I'm not.

Todd blink twice before speaking to me, " WHAT! Uncle Victor is still A-l-i-v-e?" Todd started to panic. " But how? How you know he's alive!"

" Because Dani told me! Dani and my mom actually told me! All I know is that this Alison Perkins took my father hostage!" I was getting furious.

**Tammy POV**

**I'm here at home with two wonderful children and the love of my life, Ryder Ford who is very charming and very sexy! The twins Aden and Sophia was sitting in the kitchen eating their cereal while Ryder came in want me to tied his tie for work. While I was I was tieing his tie, we have a conversation.**

" So have the found my Aunt Destiny yet?" I interrogate with him.

Ryder shook his head and didn't have the answer for me, " Nope! I'm so sorry sweetheart! I promise you I'll find her. The police are looking for her now."

" I hope so! I don't want to loose someone that's important to me." I cried. " Oh my god! What I'm going to tell my Dad that his sister is missing? He's going to flip out!" I was feeling horrified.

Ryder put pulls me up into his arms. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get your Aunt back. I promise!," he says, cupping her face, looking into her big brown eyes. She nods, then falls against his chest. Suddenly ABC News was exposed on TV that Mr. Shun Evans was drunk and started attacking people and they call the Paramedic and sent him to the hospital for special help.

I gasped. And couldn't believe that my father would do something like this. " OMG! What the hell wrong with him!" I screamed.

Ryder hold on to me and try to make me feel better. " It's ok! Maybe there a reason why he did this?"

I shook my head, " No! This is all my fault! I should have told him sooner now I cause him pain. I got to go! My father needs me! Can you stay till the nanny watches the twins?" I asked him while I got my purse.

Ryder nod his head, " Sure honey!" he responded to me. "Call me when you get there."

" I will." I kiss him on the cheek. " Thank You babe!"

" Anytime!" Ryder was being cheerful. " Go! Your Dad needs you now." I smiled as I walk to the door and close behind me.


	6. A Buchanan returns from the grave?:0

**It's**_** gets even more deeper! Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Part 6:**_

**Tammy POV**

**_I rush to the hospital as fast I can to find my father. I got a hold on to Dr. Oliver Hayward who was heading to my father room for his treatment._**

" Oliver! What's going to happened to my father?" I demand an answer.

Dr. Hayward shook his head and was looking so sad at me, " I'm so sorry Tammy! I can't tell you. Not right now ok?"

" Why? That's my father in there Oliver!" I yelled at him.

Dr. Hayward nods his head in agreement. " I understand! I really do! Same way I told Kristal, I didn't let her work with me this time because she will be so upset while working to help Mr. Evans. I promise you! I will tell you, Kristal and Tea everything! Ok?" he told me.

I nod my head while I was crying in tears. " Ok!"

While he left, Tea and Kristal came up later and saw me got done talking to Oliver.

" Tammy! I'm so glad your here!" Tea hugs me very tight.

" Have you heard from Dad's condition yet?" Kristal asks me and hope I have the answer.

I shook my head, " No! Oliver couldn't tell me." I respond to her question.

" That Baluster!" Kristal slam her hand into the walls and started crying. " Why do he has to be a jackass."

I start hugging my little sister who needs me right now, " Oliver is just doing his job! He's protecting us."

" Protect us from what? Our father is in there that room! I'm scared Tammy."

I hold her hand as we was sitting down, " I know you are! So am I! But we have to be there for Dad! He had to be strong for him. Trust me! Everything will be fine!

-NXT-

**Charlene POV**

**Me, my sister Alania and Dominique went driving and went looking for my mother while The guys, James, Victor, and Joshua went looking her also and didn't know were gone. While I was driving, I told Dominique is she positive that my mother is here in the lake.**

Dominique nod her head, " I'm positive! she has to be."

" I guess we look in the lake and see did we see her." I replied. I just hope I will find my mother alive! And find who ever this -A person is that's threading our family lives.

All three of us got out of the car and was start searching for my mom.

" Have you guys seen her?" I question the both of them. They both shook their head.

"Nope!" They both said at the same time.

" Well keep looking! We have to find her."

I saw Alaina go through the water and start looking from there and once she looks down, she starts screaming.

" What is it?" I ran toward her.

" Yeah! What you see?" asked Dominique.

Then we saw my mother, Destiny drown in the water. I gasped. " Oh my god! Let's get her out of there!" I told them and they all nod their head and got her out of the water.

Dominique check her pulse to see if she breathing. " She's breathing!" Dominique press her body so the water will come out of her mouth.

Suddenly, my mom woke up spitting water out of her mouth and nose.

" It's ok mommy! Your safe!" said Alania as she was holding on to her.

" Where am I?" asked Destiny.

" Your here in the lake! You been missing since yesterday, we found you drowning in the lake, C you tell why you was here? Who did this to you?" I asked her. Suddenly, my mother had flashback of what happened last night and started Screaming and shaking.

" It's ok mommy were here!" Alania told her.

" Yeah, can you give us any clue who did this to you?" Dominique put a question to my mother.

" I saw two people wearing black jacket and mask that looks like..." Destiny stops as she was crying in tears.

" Looks like what? Who they look like to you?" asked Dominique.

" Mom you tells us anything! What do they look like?" I asked.

" They look like my ex, Darren Price and your grandma Nora!" Destiny revealed.

All three of us was shock as hell and was confused.

" What? Someone running around looks like my grandfather?" asked Dominique.

" And our grandmother? Alania added.

" Are you sure mother?" I question my mother.

" Of course I'm sure! Who ever those guys are, must be part of -A team!" Destiny responded. " We are in serious danger! Whatever they want is something valuable. And they won't stop till they get what they want!"

-NXT-

**Matthew POV**

_**I was knocked out for a while, and I saw Eddie Ford along with Nate had some old man who looks so tired and weak. Once I took a glimpse of the guy, I was shock to death! The old man was my DAD? mY Father, Bo Buchanan is still alive? All these years I thought my father was dead and he was alive all this time!**_

"Dad? Dad!" I yelled but I was tie up really good.

" Not so fast, Buchanan!" said Nate while he was grinning so hard.

" You! You did this to my father! Why Nate!" I enrage my temper.

" Oh Matthew you're so foolish! Thanks to my dear friend, Jeffrey pretend to be you and Dani friend and dating Destiny gave me all the information I need! Our boss will be so proud!"

" Your boss? Who is the leader of your group?" I asked.

Eddie Ford and Nate laughed at each other. " We can't you! But we can tell you that he's a family member of the Buchanan's and he's very close to you."

" What? Who is it! Tell me?" I yelled.

" Sorry Buchanan! Hey your pops will keep you company." Nate respond as he tie up my father on the chair and left with his father, Eddie.

" Dad! Dad! Are you ok?" I asked.

" Matthew? Is that you son?"

I nod my head, " Yeah it's me Dad. What happened? I thought you was dead?"

" Well I'm not! Were is Nora?" he asked. When he mention my mother's name, I broke down into tears missing my mother everyday.

" What? What happened to Red?" he asked.

" Mom is gone Dad." I replied.

" Gone? What do you mean gone? She out-of-state?"

" Dad! She dead!" I cry again.

" What?" Bo was being upset.

" Mom dies years ago after we thought you was dead. Someone murder her! And I think it has something to do with -A! I mean they cause Alania for thinking she murder Mom, The baby swap between Charlene and Sarah and kills Sarah's baby! Or cause Lucas being missing and may it thinks Drew murder him and sent him to jail again for Sam Manning's murder. Caitlyn when she went OD! And cause issue with Joshua and Dominique relationship. And there's more Todd Manning Jr. returns out of no where and don't remember anything and Kaya is missing now! Who ever who is -A knows a lot about our family history and hunting us all!"

-NXT-

**The Leader of -A Team is revealed!**

_**The two guys that Destiny saw wearing masks looking like Nora and Darren is in the Buchanan Enterprise. As they found their leader. Then they took of their mask and revealed themself. It was Monica Corinthos and Kevin? They are working with the -A team!**_

"We did what want us to do master!" smiled Monica as she got that devil eyes.

" Yeah, hopefully Destiny Evans-Buchanan will be drowning for her dear life!" Kevin laughed.

" Fool!" yelled the leader of the -A team. " She still alive!"

" What you talking about?" asked Monica. " We drown her!"

" Yeah, but someone came to her rescue!"

" Who?" asked Kevin.

" My nieces Charlene and Alaina Buchanan along with Dominique Price!" the man said.

" What do we do sir?" asked Monica being so nervous.

" We kill them all!" The man responded as he revealed himself. The leader of the -A team was **DREW BUCHANAN! Matthews Brother! **

**To Be Continued...**

**Part 7.**


	7. Allison Perkins is back!:0

_**Hello OLTL Fans! Are you guys shocked that Matthew's other brother, Drew Buchanan is alive all this time? What is he up to? Find out! **_

_**Part 7:**_

**Ryder POV**

**Just watching my kids, Aiden and Sophia while my wife, Tammy goes to the hospital to see her father. Suddenly someone knocks on my door and I went to see who was it. I open the door and saw my sister, Bree standing on my doorstep looking so terrified. **

" Bree? What are you doing here in LlanCharles?" I question.

" We need to talk! Our family is in danger!" Bree warned me.

I hurried and grab her hand and look around and make sure no one seen us, then I close the door behind me.

" What the hell are you talking about?" I demand an answer.

" Drew Buchanan is alive!" Bree answered.

I look at her like she was stupid or something, " What the hell is you talking about? Of course Drew alive?"

" Not that Drew! The other Drew! Matthew's brother is alive! He's back! And he going take down our family one by one!" Bree explain it to me and I was shock to hear that he's alive all these years and now are family is in jeopardy.

-NXT-

**Matthew POV**

**_My father, Bo Buchanan knows the truth that my mom, Nora dies years ago. I just hate to see my dad cries. He been through hell with me, my mom, My brothers, David and Drew, Destiny and even my children. But this has to be the worse! _**

" Dad? Are you ok?" I asked.

" Do I look ok? Son! I lost my wife! Red is dead all these years! If it wasn't for your foolish crazy daughter, Alania..."

Before my dad could finish, I started talking, " Don't you dare talk about my daughter! Don't be talking about neither of my kids! Alania didn't do it I told you already! Someone plans a trick on her to make her think she did it!"

" But who? Who will do this to Red and wanted to hurt me so bad?" Bo question.

Before I could answer, A strange voice was talking to us. " I did!" Me and my father both turn around and spotted my brother, Drew.

" Drew?" my father gasped.

" Drew? I thought you were dead?" I question.

" Well I'm not! I lie so I could be joining this organization! This is my real family! You Buchanan always ruin everything! And I'm going to make you pay! Once and for all!"

Drew pull out a gun and pointed toward my father and screams so loud, " Drew! No!"

Then he fired the gun as he shot my father twice and kills him cold-blooded.

" Dad!" I yelled as I cry in tears.

Then, Drew pointed a gun at my chest and threatens me for my dear life. " If you ever want to try me, think again! I will kill you understand?"

I nod my head, " Just please don't hurt my family."

" Don't worried! They will be in extra care!" Drew laughed.

-NXT-

**Sarah POV**

**I just made it back from Port Charles visiting my father, Dr. Patrick Drake as he dealing with some issues as it effects me. My father is dating Sabrina Santiago who is dealing with his ex- baby momma, Dr. Britt Westbourne and now, my mother, Robin is back from the grave after we starting moving on with our lives. And now my mom wants to pops up whenever she wants? Part of me feels angry that my mom is back, but another part of me feels happy that my mom is back. I haven't seen my mom since I was eight back in Port Charles. I'm just crying in tears while I was drinking three glasses of wine. **

**But, I heard a knock on my door and went to see who is it, as soon I open the door, I saw my mother, Robin Drake staring at me.**

" Mother?"

" Hello Sarah! It's good to see you again!" she smiled with delight.

-NXT-

**Tammy POV**

**As me, Tea, and Kristal was in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to see if it's ok to see my father. One of the nurse tells us that only one at a time and pointed at me to be the first one to go. **

I look at both Tea and Kristal who looks so sad but was nodded her head.

" Go Tammy. Your father needs you right now. You are his first baby girl, He needs you the most." said Tea.

" Mom right! Daddy needs you the most, Tammy! Destiny is missing, Uncle Greg maybe be dead and your mom..." Before she could say anymore, I interrupt her.

" I know Kristal! My mom is not herself anymore, She was hurt and betray by your mom and our dad. So I understand why she like this." I was being frustrated by my sister.

" I'm sorry Tammy." she said.

I took a deep breathe as I smiled at my sister, " No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't yell at you like that. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked.

Kristal nods her head and smiled at me, " Of course! That's what sisters are for!" Then we gave each other a hugged as I let go of her, I walk in my father's room and found myself seeing Allison Perkins drugging my father, Shun Evans as he was shaking and having a seizure.

I gasped and started screaming!

" HELLO TAMMY!" said the wicked witch of the west Allison Perkins.

But, I'm still screaming as I was crying in tears but the bitch started laughing like it's funny.


	8. Drama all over again!

_**Hello OLTL Fans! Are you guys shocked that Matthew's other brother, Drew Buchanan is alive all this time? What is he up to? Find out! **_

_**Part 8:**_

**Randy POV**

**Randy was at shelter working on his research on his laptop about this guy who suppose to be "A" but no luck.**

**Mean while, Layla walks in wearing her pink top, blue diem mini skirt and some pair of heels. She so attractive to Randy and Randy feels the same way.**

" Hey there!" said Layla. " What you doing?"

Randy shook his head, " Nothing! Just um... researching about something." Randy didn't tell what he researching about, so he change the subject.

" So... What got you looking all sexy." Randy was flirting as he made Layla blushed.

" You can stop it right now, Buchanan!" Layla laughed so hard.

Randy was admiring to Layla as she laughed, he love to make her happy. He wants to make her even more happy if he will be her boyfriend.

" I'm sorry about your brother in jail."

Randy nod his head and was feeling, " It's ok." he lied. " How is your son, Sam?" he asked.

" He's good! He just misses his father." Layla responded.

He nod his head, " I understand on that point."

" He's very lucky to have you, thank you for bonding with my son."

Randy faces her and smiled with delight, " Anytime!"

Layla smiled back as they looking eye to eye.

-NXT-

**Joshua POV**

_**Joshua was bonding with his three yrs old daughter, Mestiny by playing dress up which Joshua hates the most. Mestiny had him wearing one of Dominique's pink dress as she put make-up and painted his nails on him. And they was having a tea party.**_

" Now daddy, your name is Sweet Sunshine." said Mestiny.

Joshua was feeling grumpy by doing this, " Ok. so now what?" he asked.

" We drink our tea, Sweet Sunshine can you give Mr. Pooh Bear so tea?" she asked.

Joshua try not to get mad at his daughter by doing this. " Yes my beautiful." as he pretend to pour the tea.

_**Suddenly, his girlfriend, Dominique and his sister, Hilary came back from somewhere as they caught Joshua playing dress up and tea party with Mestiny as they try not to laugh but, can't help it.**_

_**Joshua turned his head and saw Dominique and Hilary laughing at him and he was ashamed.**_

" D! Hilary! How long were you two standing there." Joshua got up and as they laugh even more when he's wearing Dominique's dress.

" Look enough, Sweet Sunshine!" Hilary blurted out as her and Dominique start laughing.

" Hey! It's not funny! I was bonding with my daughter." Joshua explain as his skin turn red.

" Me and Daddy have a blast! Thank You, Daddy!" Mestiny gave her daddy Joshua a kiss on the cheek.

" Anytime baby girl. I'll be back with you in a minute." Joshua promise.

" Ok!" Mestiny skip to her room.

" So... I see you having fun being a drag queen!" Hilary was picking on him.

Dominique shove her to shut up, " He's not! Joshua was just bonding with our daughter and that's what I love about him." Dominique kiss him tenderly.

" That's right! My babe got my back!" Joshua making faces at Hilary.

Hilary rolled her eyes, " Whatever!"

Joshua turn his head toward Dominique as he need to talk to her later on.

" Listen... He we need to talk alone in private later on tonight, I got something want to ask you."

" Sure! And I got something want to tell you." Dominique responded.

" Good! I'll talk to you soon!" Joshua smiled . He turn toward his sister who look annoyed right now.

" Have you heard anything about mom?" Joshua examine and was being concerned.

Hilary shook her head, " Nope! I haven't talk to her since before she hurt dad." Hilary cried.

Joshua hugged his sister as he kiss her forehead, " Hey! It's going to be ok! I promise!"

Hilary look up to him and smiled, " Thank You!"

" Anytime!"

As he walks off, Hilary told Dominique why didn't she tell him then.

" Not now! But, later on... I will tell Joshua that I'm pregnant again." Dominique exposed her secrets.

-NXT-

**Sarah POV**

_**Sarah a little freak out by see her mother again. But mad also. She hated the fact her mom is showing up out of nowhere as everyone thinking she was dead.**_

" Mom what are you doing here!" Sarah asked.

" To see you, sweetheart!" Robin answered. " Can a mother see her daughter again? It's been a long time!"

" Why did you fake your death?" Sarah question as it make Robin feels bad.

" What? Baby I didn't fake my death, I was prisoned by Jerry Jacks." Robin break in silence. As Sarah feels bad for her mom.

" What? Jerry Jacks is dead! How he survive?" Sarah investigate.

Robin shook her head, " I don't know! Something has to do with the tattoos. He had one on his neck."

" Do you think he part of something?" Sarah question.

" I know so! Whatever it is, it's not good!"

-NXT-

**Tammy POV**

_**Tammy still screaming bloody murder as she see Allison Perkins drugging her father, Shun Evans.**_

" Oh my god! What the hell wrong with you lady! Why are you hurting my father!" Tammy demand an answer.

" Don't act stupid, Tammy! We all know that it's you, Lexi and Drew fault this happened! You two just won't stop would you!" Allison respond.

" What do you mean?" Tammy asked.

" My brother! Carl Peterson! He's dead because of your cousin Drew! And you guys defend him and I have to go to prison because of you three! I want revenge! If it mean to kill your love ones! Starting your father and then work my way up to your husband, your kids, your other some called family!" Allison laughed.

" The hell you won't!" Tammy reply as she tackle Allison Perkins to the ground and start punching her in the face hard.

Suddenly, someone needle her on the neck and drug her as she was knock out cold.

Allison got up and smiled at someone she knew.

" Well looks who came out of the grave." she laughed.

It was revealed, it was Jerry Jacks! He made it to LlanCharles.

" Hello Allison! It's been a long time!"

" It has! So have you tooking care of Tea and Kristal?" she asked.

He nods his head, " I sure did! Now, what about the girl?" he question.

" Bring her with us, I got plans for this bitch!" Allison laughed.

-NXT-

**Kaya POV**

_**As some strange man push Kaya in this room and started beating her to death. Kaya screams bloody murder.**_

" What do you want from me?" Kaya asked.

" To you to shut up!" yelled Mitch Lawrence. Yeap! Mitch Lawrence is back also!

" Now stay here!" Mitch slams the door. Kaya was crying in tears and don't know what to do.

Then, Suddenly, a woman about 25 or older walk toward Kaya with her sandy curly hair as she was beating up also.

" Kaya? It's that really you? the woman asked.

Kaya turn her head and as she took a glimpse of the woman, " Lexi! OMG! Lexi!"

Kaya ran to hug her and couldn't believe she really here.

" What are you doing here?" Lexi question.

" What I'm doing here? What are you doing here?"

" Mitch Lawrence!" Lexi responded.

" Same here" Kaya reply back. " I can't- can't be here, Lexi! My family needs me and I'm pregnant! By Sam Manning!"

Lexi was shock and then she hold on to Kaya as she cries in tears, " It's going to be ok! We will be out of here soon!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
